totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria (Radi)
Maria, labeled The Nice Girl, is used in many of Radicalm's fanfics and stars along side Michael. Biography The Life of Michael Maria is the first one to find out about Michael winning the contest and is one of five people to be invited to New York with him. When the group arrives in New York, Maria goes with Michael and Duncan to Richmond Tech. Maria, along with Michael and Duncan, get chased by the police after Duncan steals the stuff and all three end up getting thrown in jail. Maria and Michael both get jailtime of six months. When offered one phone call, Maria suggests that they call Mr. Dunn, but Michael says that he wouldn't want to bail them out. Instead, they end up calling Courtney. When Courtney and Mounzer arrive, they attempt to bail the three out, but the guard won't allow it. They break the three out and they all escape. Maria and the other four track down two criminals using a tracking device thanks to Michael. Upon realizing that they are going to plant a bomb, Maria suggests they call the cops, but they can't since the police are looking for them. They go to Moose and Miranda for help instead. They knock the two criminals out and find out that the bomb is on its way to blow up the Nintendo World Store. Everyone arrives at the Nintendo World Store, but they find it locked. Mounzer starts to scale the walls. Maria spots Bill Gates trying to escape and Duncan tries to stop him, but he gets away. Mounzer deactivates the bomb and everyone is okay. Michael Meets Nalyd and Reddude Maria meets Michael and Mounzer at the airport, and Michael tells them that they are going to England to find Nalyd Renrut. When they arrive in England, Michael admits to them that he doesn't know where Nalyd is, so they take a taxi ride with Mr. Dunn, who is going on a date. On the way, Maria points out how beautiful Stonehenge is and the taxi driver tells them some people think aliens built it. They arrive at Mr. Dunn's date's house and his date turns out to be Nanny Renrut. They find Nalyd there and talk to him. He talks about the Secret of the Wiki and Maria laughs at him when he uses the word "hence." When Maria questions how the journey could be dangerous, Nalyd reveals that the Secret was left by aliens. Maria goes with Michael, Nalyd, and Mounzer to the Jewel House and they find the clue under the Imperial State Crown, which leads Michael to go into the White Tower without her, since the entire place is collapsing. The group goes to meet Reddude and Maria and Mounzer stay with Mauvedude and Darkperson when Michael suspects that they are aliens. The Adventures of Cobra Man Michael thinks about taking Maria to the dance, but Michael can't choose between her, Panama, and Samantha. One day, Michael and Maria are walking down the street together and after hearing a news report, she comments on how stupid the Wonderful Wozard's name is. When Michael hears Panama scream, he runs off without Maria. He returns and tells Maria that a superhero named Cobra Man saved Panama and Maria seems impressed by him. A few days later, Maria is kidnapped by the Wonderful Wozard and she calls out for Cobra Man, who the Wonderful Wozard says isn't coming back. Maria is taken to Billy Badonka's factory, but Cobra Man comes and saves her just as the Wozard blows up the factory, which Badonka blames on Cobra Man. Maria says Cobra Man's voice sounds familiar and the two kiss. When Michael reads a headline about Cobra Man blowing up the candy factory, Maria claims it was a lie and that she was there. She points to an picture in the newspaper with her and Cobra Man kissing. She says she wants to find out who he is so that they can go to the dance together. Later, Maria is shocked when she sees Cobra Man kissing Panama and becomes heartbroken. She is then kidnapped by the Wozard again along with Panama and they are suspended over a bridge. Cobra Man arrives and the Wonderful Wozard drops the two. When Cobra Man saves Maria, she realizes that she is the one he really likes. Cobra Man hands Maria off to Frog Lad just as the Wozard smashes his face, but he comes out alive. Maria ends up going alone to the dance. Michael's Christmas Wish Maria goes to Michael's house to drop off her present to him. While she's there, Michael complains about he isn't famous and Maria assures him his time will come. After a giant blast of wind, Maria promises that they'll spend the enitre week together. However, Michael heads towards Barcelona, but his plane crashes, causing Maria to think he is dead. While at the North Pole, Michael stamps Maria's file "Nice" and looks at her Christmas list to find out what she really wants. On Christmas Eve, Michael came into Maria's house and wakes her up and she realizes he is alive. Upset that he left her to be with Bianca, Maria has Michael try to explain himself. Michael tries to explain that he didn't leave to be with Bianca, but to do something important to gain fame. He then comes to the realization that Santa granted his wish by letting him do Santa Claus's job. Michael knocks Maria out with magic dust, takes one of Santa's presents to her as his own, and kisses her before leaving. The next day, Maria visited Michael in the hospital where she assured him that everyone would know his name one day. Cobra Man Returns Maria is at Michael's 17th birthday party with a ton of other people. When she hears Samantha complaining about Cobra Man, Maria tells her that Cobra Man is not a bad guy, upsetting her. Later, it is revealed that Maria met Rasul on the street one day and they became a couple. Maria invites him to the NASA Space Center with her friends, but he gets bored quickly, revealing he just wants to take Maria to a motel room and have sex with her. Later, Maria, along with Michael and Mounzer, find Rasul bleeding on the ground in his destroyed motel room. She stays with Rasul to comfort him while Michael and Mounzer go to get help. Later, Rancor busts in to kidnap Maria, but Cobra Man stops him and he and Frog Lad take Maria and Rasul out of the city. A few days later, Maria spots Michael, who says that he found Cobra Man when he went to get help and the two hugged. Trivia *Maria is based off of a friend of the author. *Maria's appearance is an edit of Katie's Camp TV design.